wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Project Tadpole
Project Tadpole is a project in the Wonderland series where Katsuhiro Kitano and Etsuko Asato took mental patients from Chou Mori Institution and turned them into super humans to witness the apocalypse. Origins Around 1987, Kitano wondered what would happen after the world was destroyed. He couldn't stay and witness the Woman in Red's work because the price for the one who frees her is their life. So, he decided to create a superhuman creature strong enough to survive the Woman in Red's destruction. At first, she laughed at the idea, but the therapist convinced her to let him do it. After failure of the creation alpha drug, Amaterasu, Kitano decided to hire a partner to help him fix the drug. He put out an ad and ran job interviews. He latched onto Etsuko and decided to hire her. After she fixed Amaterasu, Project Tadpole could begin. Experiments The experiments began in August 1989. Kitano and Etsuko used the abandoned Guillotine Hill ward to to the first experiments. They carefully chose patients that had no families so that they didn't have anyone asking questions if they died. The first generation started out with fifty-six test subjects. By the end of the first experiment, the number had dropped to twenty-four. The thirty-two that died looked all shriveled up and bone-skinny. After the first experiment, Kitano and Etsuko created new drugs for new experiments. They took long breaks twice, but they are still working on more and newer experiments for the project as the game reaches higher levels. Even after the initial experiments in the third generation were halted, they were resumed around 2015. They still keep going to this day. Drugs Used Base Drugs * [[Amaterasu|'Amaterasu']]: Created by Kitano and improved by Etsuko, alpha drug in the whole project. Injected into the arm. There is a fifty percent chance of survival with the patient. Those that die is up with shrived up bodies and liquefied organs. Those who live are subjected to the rest of the tests in the project. * Nio: Said to have broken many bones in the first generation with the initial formula. * Oyamatsumi: A pink liquid in plastic cups given to the test subjects for thirty days. It makes the tadpoles immune to illness, drugs, and alcohol * Jurojin: Injected into the heart. This drug killed most of the first generation and half of the second generation. Secondary Drugs * Nio: giant green liquid capsules given orally over five days. Takes away a tadpole's name to sleep. Augmentations * Cutie Aphrodite: Created by Anna Konoe, increases a tadpole's charisma * Athena: Created by Yuzuru Marusa, increases a tadpole's IQ * Fudo Myo-o: Created by Yayoi Shiga, gives tadpoles psychic abilities such as seeing the future * Kratos: Created by Akihito Iseki, gives tadpoles strength and makes them more athletic * Heracles: Created by Mei Aihara, People Involved * Founder: Katsuhiro Kitano * Co-Founder: Etsuko Asato Interns Kitano's Branch * Yuka Ogawa * Yayoi Shiga * Roc Segawa * Rumi Etsuko's Branch * Yuzuru Marusa * Anna Konoe * Akihito Iseki * Mei Aihara Test Subjects First Generation The first experiments took place in 1989. * Haru Noda * Honoka Noda Second Generation Experiments began again in 1997. * Satomi Inaba (Deceased) * Itori Inaba * Yukio Miwa * Saori Usui * Erina Kate * Hifumi Ushimaru Third Generation Experiments began again in 2012. This would be the last generation in the Tadpole Project. Trivia * Vozrozhdeniye wants to take control of the project, but Kitano refuses to let that happen. Category:Tandeki Group Category:Tadpole Project Category:Tadpoles Category:Wonderland